Knight Run Wiki:Policies
Please see below the internal guidelines and policies of Knight Run Wiki. Violations would be met with a warning through the user page on the first offense. Succeeding offenses would be dealt with accordingly through access/feature restriction or banning. If there are any questions, please contact the wiki admins. Community Blogs Discussions Spoilers Any page within the Knight Run Wiki may or may not contain spoiler content since this community endeavors to document every detail related to the series. As such, viewers should expect to see spoilers while within the domain of the wiki. Complaints on this matter would not be tolerated. Due to the disparity of releases between the original Korean webtoon and the official translated versions, there may be certain information that are not yet revealed to international audiences but are already covered in this wiki. Article pages affected by the above situation have been marked with a spoiler notice so as to protect those with sensitive reading experience. Editing Editing must be done concisely and properly. Moreover, all edits must be made in good faith. Some pages have been protected/locked from being edited by unauthorized users. Language Knight Run is originally published in Korean but the official language in this Wiki is English. As such, all content must also be written in English to ensure that international viewers can read and contribute equally. Do not use jargon or colloquial phrases unless they are part of the subject matter itself, and try to avoid unnecessarily complex wording. All pages should be accessible and clearly understood by readers who have a passable level of knowledge or fluency in the English language. The wiki recognizes that there are certain terminologies that are better left untranslated in its original Korean text. In this regard, the word is retained but it is written primarily in Latin script with the Korean characters shown immediately beside it. Additionally, an English translation should also be offered in parenthesis. On the other hand, there are cases wherein an English translation is sufficient but the Korean terminology/word would still be beneficial to a page. For this scenario, the English translation comes first but proceeding immediately in parenthesis is the original text both in Korean characters and Latin script. Example of usage with Core: *First style (Korean-based) *LATIN SCRIPT OF KOREAN* IN KOREAN* (English: *ENGLISH TRANSLATION*) Nohsim 노심 (English: Core) *Second style (English-based) *ENGLISH TRANSLATION* (Korean: *TEXT IN KOREAN*, *LATIN SCRIPT OF KOREAN*) Core (Korean: 노심, Nohsim) Writing style All articles should be written in a neutral, third-person format. Words such as "I''" or "''you" are strictly forbidden. Pages must be written in an encyclopedic style, where bias must be avoided and factual information is stated in clear detail. Format In creating an article, it is necessary to have a good style and flow that would give a smooth, pleasant transition when reading from top to bottom as well as maintain consistency with other articles in the wiki. The standard flow of content is framed in a chronological order (i.e. birth -> childhood -> schooling -> work -> retirement -> death -> legacy) instead of following story arcs due to the webtoon's propensity to shift viewpoints in between past, present, and future scenes. :Prescribed formatting style and content flow (Display) Article page with human character/beast as subject: 1. Infobox 2. Introduction 3. Characteristics 4. Background 5. Role 6. Powers and Abilities 7. Relationships 8. Gallery 9. Quotes 10. References :Prescribed formatting style and content flow (Explanation) Links A link should only be provided on the first instance of usage otherwise it would be considered as spamming. There are some exceptions to this such as if the page is already too long. A parallel link can also be formed from within infoboxes. Uploading All files, be it an image, video, or otherwise, must first comply with the wiki's two basic qualifications before uploading: #File is related to Knight Run. #File would actually be used in at least one of the wiki's pages or community sites. Moreover, the file must also be properly named based on its subject so that other users may easily refer/search for it. Uploaded images are highly recommended but not required to be in .PNG or .png format. As much as possible, images taken from the webtoon must be properly cropped and the text erased/covered with little effect to the image's overall appearance. References References used within this wiki must come from official sources only such as from the webtoons directly or from the author, Sungmin Kim, himself. Other sources may come from other fan-based communities but it should be used sparingly and with due discretion. Remember that only confirmed information must be reflected on Knight Run Wiki pages. The list of references is as follows: ---- When editing, proper citation can be done by clicking the reference button in visual editor. Using the code below in source view would also achieve the same results: reference link here NOTE: ** must also be added below the page to display the citation Reference citations must immediately follow the corresponding sentence where it was used. In cases wherein several sentences were sourced from the same reference, either the first or last sentence containing the main bulk or core of the thought should have the citation. Excessive reference citations would be considered as spam. Category:Knight Run Wiki Category:Help Category:Policy Category:Community Category:Browse Category:Site administration